The Coming Of The FAYZ Plus Erasers
by emilyroorose
Summary: The flock dr martinez and ella move to perdido beach 1 week before the fayz. here is what happens when you mix ari, erasers and drake and caine and the rest of the bad, or the flock, ella and sam and astrid and the rest of the good. my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 prepare to move

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or gone James Patterson and Michael Grant do not me**.

**This is my first fan fiction so help me improve and not too much flare please.**

MAX's P.O.V

My mum had just asked us to all meet in the living room she said she had something important to tell us so at the moment we are all in the living room awaiting the news of course angel knows duh mind readers know everything oh look here she comes

"Kids I have something important to tell you" said dr Martinez

"Yay" squealed angel

"We are moving to a town named Perdido Beach in California" Dr Martinez tells everybody "you will have to go to school there. There is one school for year 1's to year 9's so you can all be together. How do you like that idea?"

"That would be fun" said Gazzy

"you mean real school" said Angel

Um I'm blind but ok" said Iggy

Oh yes real school I can't wait I hope I make a lot of new friends there and we will all be together we will have so much fun not like at Annie's house" said obviously Nudge

"Fine" said fang

"Mum, are you sure about this like last time we tried didn't turn out well" said max

"We are moving did anybody notice that" said Ella

"Now, now, settle down I have enrolled you already. We will set of tomorrow. I have a house ready too, big enough for all of us. Now Max, Fang and Iggy you will e in 9th grade, nudge and Ella you will be in 7th Gazzy your in 3nd grade and 1st grade for you Angel. So everybody get some rest we will" Said Dr Martinez

"Set of tomorrow and we can fly" said angel

"yes" said Dr Martinez. "mind readers" she mutters under her breath but we all heard

We all spread out on the living room floor and go to sleep.

FANG's P.O.V

Well, looks like we have to move and go to school. What if boys try hitting on max they better watch out.

IGGY's P.O.V

Well school for the blind pyro this has to be interesting. I hope Max doesn't confiscate me and Gazzy's bombs.

NUDGE's P.O.V

Oh school is going to be so fun I will make lots of friends and have lots of fun. I hope so at least and everybody I hope is nice what is there not…

GAZZY'S P.O.V

I wonder how long it will take before I set a bomb off.

ANGEL's P.O.V

Fang is worried about losing max, Iggy is being Iggy, Nudge talks to much even in her head, Gazzy is plotting a bomb better tell Max that and Max is worried about erasers finding us.

MAX's P.O.V

What if erasers find us well mum said there is ocean on one side and desert on the other so hopefully not.


	2. Chapter 2 school

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or gone James Patterson and Michael Grant do not me**.

**This is a longer chapter so enjoy. I have a lot typed up the basic plan so it will get more as I go into detail with the scenes/chapters. But im stuck on what to do after caine takes over like how to incorporate maximum ride. I already know what to do with the bad guys its just the good. Not to much flair please. First fafiction.**

~The next day~ next chapter max's p.o.v

"ok you guys set of flying and we will meet you at the house its on eastern avenue" (a/n their housing area on the map is located on eastern avenue have a look there is like another rectangular box above sam's house I think one of the roads is alameda avenue its there so its out of town kind of away from everybody else) said Dr Martinez

In the air we worked on a cover story me and Ella are Martinez. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are our step Siblings with the name Batchelder. They were not too happy but it was all we could think of and fang and Iggy smith who's parents where on a vacation and Dr Martinez was looking after them. Also me and Ella's boyfriends but we will get to that later.

"Our new names guys mum said they were me- Max Martinez. Fang- Nick Smith, Iggy- Jeff Smith, nudge- tiffany crystal Batchelder, Gazzy- Zephar Batchelder and angel- Ariel Batchelder ok" I said" you all know the story" I heard yeses from everybody in the flock

We arrived and hour later and landed on the porch and entered the house its Sunday today and mum told us we start school tomorrow

~the next day~

"Ok angel no mind control. Gazzy and Iggy no bombs or gasman specials. Nudge no hacking now go have fun" I said I head OKS from around the room and we set of flying to school and mum even allowed us to carry Ella. She was happy ever since she and Iggy have been dating. She's more of a flock member now. We arrived at the school is said Perdido Beach school and walked to the office and got our schedules. The secretary said me, Iggy and Fang were all in the same classes to help Iggy and to help adjust. Nudge and Ella had the same classes too. Gazzy and Angel had some of their activities together because the grade 1, 2 and 3 sometimes do activities together to get to know people from different ages. Our schedules:

Max, Fang, Iggy (max's comments)

Homeroom

Maths (1+1=2)

English (isn't that the language we speak)

Lunch (yay our awesome group together)

Home Ec – cooking (cooking that's a bad idea for me but iggy the blind pyro cook)

Biology (The genetically engineered freaks)

P.E. (Time to break all the school records)

Ella, nudge (ella's comments)

Homeroom

English (boring)

Maths (boring)

Lunch (this can be fun)

Home Ec – fashion (yay we get to do fashion)

Science (isn't this the thing for gazzy and iggy)

P.E. (not fun for me)

Gazzy and angel (angels comments)

Maths fun writing (fun fun)

Fun writing maths (I will ask gazzy since he has it first)

Lunch (I get to see max)

p.e music (lalala)

music p.e (little records here I come)

art art (this is suppost to be fun)

looks like me Iggy and fang have maths oh fun.

We had to introduce ourselves it went like this as we walked into the room we got everybodys stars I analyzed the nearest escape root and then the teacher introduced herself as mrs Goody and a teenager who looked around 14 as Astrid (a/n I know she takes apt classes but lets pretends sometimes she helps the teacher teach as a helper she is Astrid the genius after all) and asked us to introduce ourselves

"My name is Maxine Martinez but call me that and you will not make it I prefer max" I said

"im nick smith and im staying with max's mum while my parents are on holidays" said fang

"im jeff smith nick's brother" said iggy

"could you tell us something about yourselves" said the teacher

"I could kick your but in a matter of seconds before you can even fight back" I said

"I'm not emo" said fang and I rolled my eyes

"I'm a blind pyro who can cook" said Iggy and I gave him a death glare for saying pyro and then realized his blind only him and fang are immune to it so i whispered death glare so low so only we could hear. That made him scared Gazzy once described them to him and he freaked out. We where told to sit in 3 empty desks at the back. We didn't really listen.

The same procedure went through English but with a different teacher, Mr Trentlake (A/N this is the poof class for next week and I know its suppost to be history but I'm pretending its English and they had to do a civil war project)and no Astrid apparently she was in her genius maths study group .

Lunch finally

ELLA's P.O.V

Me and nudge walked into a class room for English and the teachers name was miss sandy. She asked us to introduce ourselves.

"I'm Ella Martinez" I said

"im tiffany crystal Batchelder and this room is so cute hi every" she was stopped by me putting my hand over her mouth and rolling my eyes. I learnt that from max.

"Ignore here she never shuts up. We are step sisters" I said

"Really you don't look like it" said miss sandy

"Dads side" I said

"Take a seat over there" and she pointed to two desks near the window. We took a seat.

Same thing basically happened in maths and now we get lunch. See everybody. yay


	3. Chapter 3 lunch time chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own gone or maximum ride Michael grant and james Patterson do**

SAM's P.O.V

Me and Quinn went out to the cafeteria for lunch and saw the new kids with 4 other new kids I suppose are their siblings lucky im an only child there was something about them maybe they could do what I could or something else shooting lights out of your hands in panic is freaky. And then I see her. Astrid. I have a huge crush on her with her blonde hair and blue eyes. But she would never like me she's the genius and im the surfer.

ASTRID's P.O.V

Those new kids seem weird to me maybe they are like petey that could be bad power in the hands of kids then sam walked in I've had a crush on him a major one oh stupid teenager hormones. He is just so hot but he is a surfer and I'm the genius he would never like me and mum wouldn't approve that's why I don't date.

MAX's P.O.V

How many people have asked me out today? A lot oh come on get the message I have a boyfriend a hot one too. How many people did I want to bash? a lot. Sexist pigs. Fang got asked out a lot too and he had the same reaction but didn't show it being the emotionless rock he is. Why do people do this? so I came up with a plan: in the hallway when no teacher is looking but students are we will kiss. He liked that idea. We will show them. At break today some big fat kid tried picking on us you can guess it didn't turn out good for the kid that is. I heard some one call him ork weird name like ours aren't he was picking on angel and gazzy was trying to defend her bur was failing so I stepped up and heres what happened:

"why are you picking on my brother and sister?" I asked

"your pretty don't mess with me or I will reline your face" said ork

"ha ha very funny I will be doing the relining" I said

"go max" said gazzy

"can we help" asked angel

"no angel, you might get hurt" I replied

"max please we battle erasers" complained angel

"no and that's final. Don't even think about it" I said

Just then fang and iggy walk over when they notice everybody staring at me and ork

"hey fang wanna help" I asked

"yep" fang replied

"no fair" wined angel

I give her my death glare and she stops complaining. I then give ork the death glare and he throws a punch but I dodged it which made it head to fang who was standing behind me but he caught it and twisted orks hand and he cried out in pain. All the other bullys behind him ran away. Wimps. I kicked him inn the stomach and left. Everybody followed me. People were asking how we fought the bullhy and didn't get hurt.

"easy there wimps compared to erasers" I said to fang

He gave me one of his half smiles and I smiled back happy to have him. The bell rang and it was time to put my plan into action. Iggy and ella were going to do it to. They had the same problem

FANG'S P.O.V

We where sick of everybody asking us out so max came up with a plan: in the hallway when no teacher is looking but students are, we will kiss. I like this plan. The fun we had defeating the bullys oh what was a lot.

IGGY's P.O.V

I heard about max and fangs plan. I was getting asked out a lot too so I thought maybe ella is in the same situation and she was so we have the same plan once I told her at lunch.

ELLA's P.O.V

As long as mum doesn't find out we are fine I will have to warn the others about that. I've been asked out a lot some hot guys too but im with iggy my blind pyro who can cook. Don't ask me how. The bell rings and its time to put our plan into action.

"iggy" I call when I see him. He turns in the direction my voice came from. "ella" said iggy.

Max and fang are already there and max smile at me when I arrive and I give a smile back.

We do a high five and then do it. Everybody was staring at the 4 of us. Nudge comes over to us and starts talking "that was so cool u guys nobody will mess with u now what to we have know ella?" nudge asked

"um… Home Ec fashion" I reply

"sutes you" said max

"yes it so does we are so fashionistas come on ella lets go" said nudge

"ok, ok coming bye iggy, max, fang" I said


	4. Chapter 4 lessons

IGGY's P.O.V

That was so awesome now I have Home Ec but cooking yes everybody can see the blind pyro can cook. The teacher chef dilty said to get into groups of 3 and that these groups are permident. Immediately max, fang and I made a group and we where told to elect a team captain and the others said me and everybody was in shock to see the blind guy head chef. Then in more to see the other 2 cant cook toast and that I can cook a 5 course meal.

SAM's P.O.V

I saw what happened in the hallway with the new kids I guess they where getting hassled a lot and I saw a different girl who was sitting with them at lunch kissing the blind one I think his name was james and the other 2 max and nick kissing. The other girl looked like max must be her sister. Then another girl came over and started talking really fast without even taking a breath and walked of with the other girl.

I was in biology sitting next to Quinn and taking sneak peaks at astrid it was one of the few classes she couldn't do apt because they don't offer that. When the new kids walked in and sat at the back not needing to introduce themselves. miss candy was talking about DNA, Then Quinn asked a question. "miss candy is it possible to mix human and animal dna like a human and a birds dna like putting bird dna into humans?"asked Quinn. "or what about a human dog that would be cool"

"you mean make a human-avian hydbrid" said astrid

"um… I think so" said Quinn

"well Quinn it is possible but very hard to get right and could have a very bad outcome. It is highly not recommended I actually think its illegal" said miss candy

The new kids burst out laughing even the silent one nick. Everybody was staring at them.

"whats so funny?" asked miss candy

"inside joke cant tell you and a human dog is a ad idea believe me" said max

And the others started laughing harder then.

"ok settle down know please" said miss candy

"is it possible for our gens to adapt the ability to teleport or turn invisible?" asked astrid

"no. if there was the laws of the universe would have to be rewritten" replied miss candy

The new kids were holding in the laugh this time

QUINN's P.O.V

Well that was was weird all I did was ask a question maybe they are human-avian hybrids. Nah that's like saying my brah can shoot light beams out of his hands and has a twin brother with telekinesis. I have a weird mind. I'm glad there's no mind reader around.

ELLA's P.O.V

Me and nudge are in science. Oh iggy would love this so much. He would get to blow stuff up and I need to stop thinking about him. He is in um… biology I think that's what he said with max and fang.

MAX'S P.O.V

Now we have P.E. then we can go home. All the years 7, 8 and 9 all do p.e. together so we are doing it with nudge and ella. We where doing races. Time to show everybody up. It went inn this order year 7 girls, year 7 boys, year 8 girls, year 8 boys, year 9 girls, year 9 boys. Year 7 girls nudge 1st ella 2nd she is surprisingly fast to keep up with nudge but was out of breathe at the end. year 9 girls me 1st and Year 9 boys fang 1st iggy 2nd. Then we where allowed to go home. Ella told me to warn nudge not to blab about what happened.

"ok guys what happened at lunch don't tell mum, none of what happened" I warned

"ok" said angel

"sure" said iggy

Ella and fang just nodded

"ok, sure"

"yeah ok what did happen at lunch?" asked gazzy

"well there was a fight and a kissing scene" I replied

"oh" said gazzy

SAM's P.O.V

Nobody stands up to ork and survives, nobody. Those kids didn't even have a scratch on them. I can't believe it.

~one week later~ I know suspence end I will try and update asap and u proably know whats going to happen next anyway the…


	5. Chapter 5 explanation

MAX's P.O.V

We had had our first week of school and it went great. We brock records, bet up bullys, had a few scenes and best of all nobody knows what we are. Yet. We are in English and mr trentlake is talking about the civil war at least I think he is im not really paying attention you know what I mean. Then he just disappeared.

SAM's P.O.V

Mr trentlake just disappeared. No poof , no flash of light, no nothing.

"where did mister trentlake go?" asked mary

"he poofed" said Quinn

Astrid walks in

"does anybody know whats going on" she asked

"no" I replied

Everybody exited the classroom and found out there where no adults in the school. Me, Quinn and astrid left the school when we saw the new kids standing there. So we walked over to them.

MAX's P.O.V

3 kids where walking over to us. A blond I think I recognize as the genius and 2 surfer boys.

"hi im astrid and your max right" astrid said

"yes" I said

"this is sam and thats Quinn" astrid said

"mhm" I said

"you don't know who we are do you" she said

"no" I said

"im astrid the genius everybody knows me and sam is school bus sam everybody knows him too and Quinn he just stands out" astrid said

"I care" i said

"do you want to come with us to check our houses" she asked

"sure" I said

We went with them and checked all 4 of our houses. They were amazed at our houses huge backyard and isolation. Yeah with wings you need isolation.

We went back to the town plaza where an apartment building was burning sam went in and tried saving a girl but failed. Then we all set of to an hotel called clifftop. When we arrived we ate some food and rest for the night we all woke to someone digging and a huge wall which sam touched and you shouldn't do that. This other kid was Mexican wait Honduran and named edilio. We went to the power plant and saw a map lined up with the outline of the wall and got astrids little brother little pete. When he chocked sam telepathically and light beams burst from sams hands. Everybody had some explaning to do.

"ok whats going on" I asked

"I don't know" said astrid

"everybody has some explaining to do" I said

"max a problem" said angel

"not now" I said

"max erasers" iggy said

"what" I said

"I said" said iggy

"I heard what you said. Where?" I asked

"behind you" said a voice sounding like ari's

"ari" I said

"yes maximum" said ari

We all turned around to see about 20 erasers transforming

"oh no" I said

"whats going on" said sam

Oh crap I forgot they where there.

"u and a guys grap somebody"I said

With that said I grabbed astrid, fang grabbed sam, iggy grabbed Quinn, nudge grabbed ella, gazzy grabbed edilio (everybody but us was shocked at his strength) and angel grabbed little pete. We landed back at our house where nobody was.

"those were erasers, half human half wolf all preditor" I said

"and you" asked astrid

"human avian hybrids. 98% human 2% bird" I said

"what about you. You can do something" said nudge

"I can somehow shoot light beams out of my hands" said sam

"I do nothing. Are erasers human dogs?" said Quinn

I ignored that.

"I do nothing" said edilio

"little pete can do many things I don't know what pecifically and I can see your destiny in the sky" said astrid.

"I can run fast and breathe underwater" I said

"I can turn invisible and breathe underwater" said fang

"I can see on white backgrounds" said iggy

"I can talk to computers" said nudge

"I can imitate a persons voice" said gazzy

"I can read and control minds, put thought in them like have conversations in the mind and breathe underwater" said angel

"I can do nothing I am just max's sister and iggys girlfriend. Who was lucky when max saved my life before we knew we where sisters"


	6. Chapter 6 author note sorry

Hi because i did a double update and forget the authors notes because i was in a rush here it is i don't want to do these without a chapter but just updated yesterday twice in 2 minutes so its only fair

Disclaimer (because i forgot) i do not own gone or maximum ride Michael grant and james Patterson do

Anybody who has read the hunger games should listen to: who am i living for by katy perry on the teenage dream album i do not own the song katy perry does (another disclaimer)

If i do something wrong can you please tell me instead of reporting me take note im only new to fanfiction so i have a chance to fix it and if i don't within a week go ahead and report me

I am not punctuation everything properly but i don't care i read a story that was not even in words like not understandable and i there are extra h or n its because they are really sensitive buttons on my laptop so even a drag with my finger across them will set them off but if im missing b its because its broken and needs to be pressed down because i had a spaz and broke it long with a few other buttons but they were fixed so was the b but it still doesn't work properly (i am not on my laptop at the moment but the family computer with the rubber keyboard so there might be mistakes) if you review you can get sneak peeks if you ask for them and i will reply and mention you so thanks carmencielle and oniongrass for reviewing i dot want to beg but please review

I read storys that are not punctuated properly so i don't punctuate mine properly

I would update but my mum has the usb and is watching a movie so yeah bye

Ps Sorry about this note i had to do it a little explanation behind my spelling

im gonna update this note

i would have updated ages ago but my laptop is broken and i have to wait forever go get it fixed. from when i last updated this note it was fine and i had school so i couldnt update. i do have a few chapters on the laptop that i havent got up yet. then my laptop got taken off me. i just looked at the clock and its 11:27 on the 27th of december. that was random. then when i went to play sims on the laptop it started sparking and my mum said it needs fixing. the cord wouldnt go in. cause the cord is broken it takes a while to ujust to get in the right position. the battery doesnt work on it unfortunately. it needs a new battery and cord. so its out of access. does anybody even read this story? i would go and write the chapters again but i have no idea what is happening. and im working on my other story. if you have read hunger games check it out and the songfic. if you cant tell i hate breadboy and how mockingjay ended i mean come on why does annie have to go through that! shes pregnant or gods sake. intersting how my favourite male characters die of mutts. if you cant guess thats finnick ad cato. and i also like clove and annie. so the pairing references there. and then prim. really katniss didnt choose who she couldnt live without, more like who she can live with. katniss should have forgiven gale and gone to district 2 with him. its not like its his fault. or prim should have never been on the front line. for gods sake shes 13! thirteen! anybody else who is a hunger games fan, have you heard the new song for the movie and i watched the trailer 30 times so far and i still cant get over the mistake that wrecks everything! they cut madge. hey at least with fanfics about the movie there will be no more gale/madge stuff. seriously gale doesnt even like madge. dont you people get that in the first chapter! god! im rambaling about random hunger games stuff. so the song is safe and sound by taylor swift feat. civil war. i have succesfully made people read books. my cousin, gone and hunger games, my friend, hunger games. my other cousin i made a speech about three books for her to read and she saud sounds good or something and im like what book and she didnt say. so thats either uglies, hunger games or gone. hm big paragraph. when i first found out about he song im like OMG TAYLOR SWIFT AND HUNGER GAMES TOGETHER. i think i need to shut up.

im reading like 8 or something books

specials - this is taking me 2 weeks cause uglies was awesome but pretties sucked so im trying to get through this. my cousin finished it before me. i finished pretties and uglies befroe her. we started at the same time. she said it was better that specials. - things i want: a hoverboard, heat resistant gloves

weirdly i keeps looking at the clock in 10 minute intervals

schools out forever - i started this before i got uglies and i kinda wanted to read uglies. im either reading this or percy jackson after extras.

percy jackson and the lightnin theif - again as aboth i started on this and schools out forever but then wanted to read uglies. i read like afew chapters of both

new moon - i started this when i liked twilight and im still on the first page. im never gonna read this

a series of misfortunate events book 3 - half way through this. cant be bothered finding out what its called. i was reading this before i discovered fanfiction.

hunger games - yep im reading that too. i was reading it in the last week of school and now im neer the end but im kinda busy. again i wass reading this before uglies.

mortal instrment - ive read 3 chapters as a sample cause my friend wants me to read this. i read it a few minutes before i got uglies.

hunger - been stuck in the middle for 6 months. i got bored of it when i reread it. then found maximum ride.

so my big ramble with nothing to do with this story. i cant wait for the hunger games movie. since the movie comes out a few weeks after my birthday i want tickets. i got what i wanted for christmas - a mobile phone but i didnt get a bunch of hunger games merchandise. omg its been another 10 minutes and im looking at the clock. mainly cause ive never seen it in shops but it will be here when the movie comes out. it will be like twilight. as long as the dont make barbie dolls out of the characters. believe me ive seen edward and bella barbie dolls. i want a mockingjay pin! and posters! and a whole other bunch of stuff.

please review the actual story. i except annonimuse reviews. god my spelling is terrible at 12pm

if you have read hunger games go read my story. The Quarter Quell: 3rd to be Exact

its good, its about how anybody who volunteered for the games didnt. foxface won the 74th cause katniss and peeta cant cause they where never there. neither could cato and clove cause they wernt there either. that was just decided on the remaoning trinute after the others where taken out. obviously i didnt count how they dies cause then there would be a challange between thresh, rue and foxface when you take out the careers and the district 8 girl but the careers would have still killled her.

the pairings in that are all my favourites except finnick and annie. katnissxgale primxrory clovexcato glimmerxmarvel

im pretending all the careers volunteered except district 4. the girl was reaped a career and the boy was just a no volunteer year like the 65th games and the 70th games. i wonder if mags volunteered. dought it, shes to sweet. i would have killed peeta completely but i need him so i can make gale beat him up.

if you cant tell by all that i hate peeta, the epiloge for mockingjay and all the best characters dieing. all the characters in there games are dead my mockingjay. except katniss, gale and rory. cato, clove, glimmer and marvel dies in the games(duh) and prim kinda burst into flames. which wasnt gales fault. katniss just jumps to conclusions. like peeta is trying to kill her by being nice. NICE! even though i dont like peeta thats a big conclusion. or the fact gale killed prim. it wasnt his bomb. WASNT!

you know whnat i think im gonna shut up. or not

i think its weird. ive memorised 2 dates.

march 23rd - hunger games movie comes out

april 3rd - fear comes out

and me and my cousin, we both have our birthday before or after that. me before and her after. we are one month and 3 days apart and could be twins. she just started reading gone

now i promise im going to shut up and if something is repeated as i wrote 12pm my dad caught me up and now its 10:30am .


End file.
